twrcfandomcom-20200215-history
MilkTankerMedia
MilkTankerMedia is a member of the The Thomas Wooden Railway Community. He recently released the highly-popular movie "An Engine Abroad." Pre-MilkTankerMedia Before he joined Youtube, MilkTankerMedia watched videos by various other users, such as ThomasWoodenRailway. By this, he was influenced to make a Thomas series by himself. He started experimenting, he didn't know wheter he was going to use his hands, string, an outside enviroment, an inside layout, etc; He eventually joined to upload his first video on May 2, 2009 Experimental Videos and First Layout His first video was "Thomas and Spamcan." In it, he used a Lego stick to push the trains. The video had very little success, but his following video put MilkTankerMedia in the spotlight. "Truck Jokes" was the name and Stop Motion and comedy were the game. Jamesis5 loved the Stop Motion and liked it. Jamesis5 added his to his channel friends list and his channel stormed. His next video was titled "Gordon and the Diesels," based on "Gordon Proves his Point" by Christopher Awdry. In the video, he used Take-Along models with a Mono-Rail Train, representing a Pip - Emma like engine. A quarter of the year later, he posted a layout video. This video caught attention from both Keekre24 and Percyno6. He was now in the spotlight. What he needed was a series. The Beginning of his series On September 7, 2009, MilkTankerMedia started his series with a episode called "James' Bridge." Many people anticipated for it and liked what they saw. Yet it wouldn't be until January until he continued his series. To make up for it and to close the gap, he made a highly rated Christmas special. He continued to join and rejoin the community unofficially. It wasn't until late 2011 that MilkTankerMedia could keep up with his fans. Later Career From late 2011 to mid 2012, MilkTankerMedia returned and left oftenly. It wasn't until "An Engine Abroad" was announced that he could focus on Thomas. Even though Jack's War affected and postpoed many videos from different users, MilkTankerMedia wasn't affected. In August of 2012, "An Engine Abroad" was released, and it gained attention from the rest of the community, now including MrMPS2002, jlouvier, and many other friends he made over time. He eventually went back to his original format after posting some voicing videos for Thomas Chuggington. Then, in February 2013, he released "The Woes of Annie and Clarabel." This video brought him back to his roots, as it was based on ThomasWoodenRailway's unreleased episode, "Thomas and Clarabel". He later uploaded "Happy Accident," an episode inspired by Enterprisingengine93's episode titled "Sidney," followed by his third layout video and a review of several new Wooden Railway items before continuing his series with the episodes "Luke, Rheneas, and the River" and "Scruff Goes Skatboarding". Un-released videos MilkTankerMedia has filmed several Thomas videos that he never uploaded, as indicated by clips of unkown origin used in the opening sequence that precedes many of his videos. The nature of such videos has not been publicly disclosed; at least one involves the character Duck. Also notable are clips from un-released Lego videos (MTM has made and uploaded several animated Lego videos, although they have not been as successful as his Thomas videos). Little is publicly known about these videos either. Category:Members Category:2009